Accidentally In Love
by Aechigo
Summary: A reconstruction of a few sections of ella enchanted and the song accidentally in love by the counting crows. EllaChar


**Accidentally In Love**

Ella Enchanted/Accidentally In Love

Written By: Gail Carson Levine/The Counting Crows

Reconstructed By: Aechigo

Mandy says there are two sorts of people in this world : those who blame everyone else and those who blame only themselves. I place myself in a third category: among those who know where the blame really lies. You stand condemned. Your crime: too much zeal in the protection of those you love. A fault and virtue. Heinous!

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

Although you've revealed your shortcomings to me, I feel compelled to no such frankness. You must discover my faults for yourself. And, although you've said it goes against the grain, you must find a way to forgive them.

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Dear Ella,

Impatience is not usually my weakness. But your letters torment me. They make me long to saddle my horse and ride to Frell, where I would make you explain yourself.

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

They are playful, interesting, thoughtful, and (occasionally) serious. I'm overjoyed to receive them, yet they bring misery. You say little of your daily life; I have no idea how you occupy yourself. I don't mind; I enjoy guessing at the mystery. But what I really long to know you do not tell either: what you feel, although I've given you hints by the score of my regard.

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

You like me. You wouldn't waste time or paper on a being you didn't like. But I think I've loved you since we met at your mother's funeral. I want to be with you forever and beyond, but you write that you are too young or to marry or too short or too hungry – until I crumple your letters in despair, only to smooth them out again for a twelfth reading, hunting for hidden meanings.

Well baby I surrender   
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

Father asks frequently in his letters whether I fancy any Ayothaian young lady or any in our acquaintance at home. I say no. I suppose I'm confessing another fault: pride. I don't want him to know that I love if my affections are not returned.

These lines of lightning   
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

You would charm him, and Mother too. They would be yours completely. As I am.

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

What a beautiful bride you'll be, whomever you marry at whatever age. And what a queen if I am the man! Who has your grace? Your expression? Your voice? I wish I could extol your virtues endlessly, but I want you to finish reading and answer me quickly.

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

Today I cannot write of Ayortha or my doings or anything. I can only post this and wait.

Love (it is such a relief to pen the word!), love, love, -

Char

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

In a month we married. For the ceremony I wore my first new gown in a year and Mother's necklace, which I reclaimed from Hattie. After my deception had been explained to them, King Jerrold and Queen Daria welcomed me joyously into the royal family.

Love

My stepfamily was not invited to the wedding and had to celebrate, if they wished, in the streets with the rest of Frell. Father was invited, but he was traveling and didn't receive the invitation until it was to late.

I'm in love 

And so, with laughter and love, we lived happily ever after.


End file.
